


Am I bad?

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Remus Sanders - Freeform, Kid Roman Sanders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Remus has a rough day at school, and comes home to his papa with a very scary question.





	Am I bad?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written using a "send me two sentences and I'll continue them as if they're a fic" prompt on my tumblr, @ironwoman359, come check me out there if you wanna see other stuff like this!

"What's wrong?"

"Am I.... Am I a bad kid?"

“Oh…oh, sweetie come here,” Damien sighed, pulling Remus onto his lap. “You’re not a bad kid, I promise.”

“But I got in trouble _again_ at school today…Roman never gets in trouble. Mrs. Johnson said I should b-be more like him…it’s cuz he’s good and I’m bad, isn’t it? I’m the bad twin.”

Remus buried his face into his father’s’ shirt, and Damien made a mental note to have _strong_ words with his sons’ second grade teacher. 

“Remus, listen to me,” he said softly, peering down to meet his son’s eyes. “You are not the ‘bad twin,’ and Roman is not the ‘good twin.’ You both are wonderful, beautiful boys who are still growing and learning, and sometimes when we learn, we make mistakes. Those mistakes don’t make you bad. You know what they make you?” 

“What?” Remus sniffled, and Damien smiled at him. 

“They make you human, Remus. The best thing to be.”

“B-but…is Roman a better human than me?” Remus asked, and Damien held in a sigh. “He never gets in trouble at school…”

“Remus, does Roman get in trouble here at home?”

Remus paused, and Damien could practically hear the gears turning in the small boy’s mind. 

“Yeah…“

“Does that make him bad?”

“…no, but I still-”

“Remus, listen,” Damien said firmly. “I don’t care how many times you get in trouble versus Roman getting in trouble. Neither does your daddy, do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you and Roman are _both_ our little princes, and we love you more than anything in the world. Okay?” 

A shy yet toothy grin spread across Remus’s face, and he nodded. Damien grinned, then leaned down and kissed him on the nose. 

“There’s that smile I like to see! Now, why don’t you go out and play with Roman? I think he’s starting a quest in the backyard.”

“Can you come out and be the Dragon Witch?”

“I need to talk to Daddy for a few minutes, but we can both be out in a little bit, okay?”

“‘Kay! Love you, Papa!”

“And I love you, little prince,” Damien said, and Remus dashed away to find his brother. 

Damien let out a sigh, and fell backwards on the couch, running a hand over his face. 

“Well, that didn’t sound too good,” a familiar voice came from the kitchen, and Damien looked up, a tired smile on his face. 

“So you did hear all that…I wondered if you had.”

“I figured it would be best if I didn’t butt in while you were talking,” Patton said, fully emerging from the kitchen and sitting next to Damien on the couch. Damien leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder and let out a sigh. 

“I am going to send _the _rudest letter to that Mrs. Johnson,” he growled, and Patton tutted, reaching his fingers up to massage Damien’s neck and shoulders. 

“I understand the temptation, my dear, but you don’t want to say something you’ll regret. Why don’t you let me handle it?”

“I’m just…_loathe_ to let her keep treating our little prince like that…”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Patton said icily. “I won’t go easy on her, not by a long shot.” 

Damien laughed, and kissed the side of Patton’s head. 

“Maybe you ought to play the Dragon Witch today.” 

Patton chuckled, and the two of them sat in silence for a moment, taking in the calm that came over the house any time the twins were outside.

“I am very proud of you,” Patton said after a time, looking up at Damien. 

“Oh?”

“You did really well with Remus. Really, _really_ well.”

“Thank you,” Damien mumbled, and Patton smiled. 

“I know you think you’re not cut out for this whole ‘fatherhood’ thing. But I mean it, Damien.” He leaned up and pressed a slow, sweet kiss to Damien’s lips. “I’m really _really_ proud of you.”

The two of them stayed that way for several minutes, snuggled into each other trading the occasional lazy kiss…until the back door to the house burst open and Roman tore through the living room, Remus in hot pursuit. 

“Daddy!!! Remus’s is trying to make me kiss a frog!!!” 

“Papa!!! Roman is refusing to break the witch’s curse!!!” 

Patton and Damien exchanged glances, then in one motion, they stood up to take care of their little princes.


End file.
